Love You, Hakyeon
by GaemGyu92
Summary: VIXX LeoN. Ravi. Ken. others NO SUMMARY. BACA SAJA. DLDR


**Love You, Hakyeon**

 **Cast : Leo x N and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : Boys Love, MPREG, Isi tidak sesuai judul (mungkin?), Typos, cerita mainstream/? (maklum lg kena wb dan feel bikin ff lg sad/?), ide cerita murni milik author!**

 **DLDR, LANGSUNG EXIT AJA KL GAK SUKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Yeoboseo Hakyeon. Ada apa?'_

"Taekwoon, apa kau akan pulang malam ini? Atau kau akan menginap lagi di kantor?"

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengan jawaban dari namja di seberang telepon.

' _Mianhae, Hakyeon. Malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang lagi. Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak dan besok ada rapat dengan para investor besar. Maafkan aku, sayang.'_ Jawab namja bernama Taekwoon setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Sungguh, bukan keinginannya untuk membiarkan 'istri'nya sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan tengah mengandung besar. Salahkan perusahaannya yang sedang mengalami kemajuan pesat sejak tiga bulan belakangan. Hakyeon, istrinya, memang tidak pernah melontarkan protes dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tapi Taekwoon sadar kalau Hakyeon sesungguhnya sangat membutuhkannya dan berharap kalau ia bisa mengurangi kegiatannya di perusahaan, atau setidaknya lebih memilih mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan di rumah mereka sehingga Hakyeon tidak akan benar-benar merasa sendirian.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Jangan sampai kau lupa dengan makan siang dan makan malammu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkan makan siang untukmu hari ini. In Guk Hyung datang hari ini, jadi aku harus menemaninya." Jawab Hakyeon dengan senyum miris yang tidak apat dilihat oleh Taekwoon.

' _Ah, In Guk Hyung datang? Sampaikan salamku untuknya, katakan padanya maaf aku tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengannya.'_ Ucapnya saat mendengar bahwa kakak iparnya datang berkunjung.

"Uhm, akan aku sampaikan. Taekwoonie, apakah aku boleh ikut dengan In Guk Hyung pulang ke Changwon? Aku rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa. Hanya beberapa hari, itu juga jika kau mengijinkan." Tanya Hakyeon sambil menatap sang kakak di hadapannya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan sang adik dengan suaminya.

Lagi-lagi hening beberapa saat sebelum Taekwoon menjawab. Mungkin tengah berpikir haruskah dia yang menemani 'istri'nya atau tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengingat Seoul dan Changwon cukup jauh.

' _Baiklah. Aku mengijinkan. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka. Dan... Hakyeon...'_

"Tidak apa, Taekwoon. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Nanti akan ku sampaikan. Um.. ada apa?"

' _Saranghae... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hakyeon.'_

"Nado, Taekwoonie. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tutup dulu, ne? In Guk Hyung sudah menungguku. Aku harus berkemas dulu. Dan jangan lupa makan, Taekwoonie. Sampai bertemu."

' _Ne, sayang. Sampai bertemu'_

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Hakyeon menatap kakaknya dan koper yang ternyata sudah ia siapkan setelah tadi pagi mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya itu akan datang ke rumahnya sebelum pulang ke Changwon. Dan Taekwoon? Hari ini adalah hari ketiganya ia berkata tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dalam tiga bulan ini bisa terhitung berapa kali Taekwoon benar-benar berdiam diri di rumah dan menemaninya.

In Guk yang melihat tatapan adiknya langsung beranjak mendekat dan memeluk adiknya. Sebenarnya In Guk sangat ingin mengamuk mengetahui kalau adiknya selama beberapa bulan ini lebih banyak sendiri dirumah. Tapi dia tidak bisa, karena dia tau adiknya tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya walaupun itu keluarganya sendiri. Hakyeon lebih suka mengatasi masalahnya sendiri jika ia masih bisa. Dan masalah seperti ini tentu Hakyeon bisa mengatasinya, hanya saja keadaannya yang sedang mengandung membuatnya lebih rapuh dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang sebelum malam. Perjalanan kita cukup jauh." Ucap In Guk setelah menenangkan adiknya.

Dan ucapannya hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Hakyeon. Dengan itu In Guk membantu Hakyeon membawa kopernya ke dalam mobil dan mereka langsung berangkat menuju Changwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jung Coorporation**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berwajah dingin yang tengan melamun setelah menutup telepon dari istrinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh namja itu sampai tidak mendengar ketika seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hyung?" tanya Kim Ravi, sepupu dari seorang Jung Taekwoon yang merangkap wakil direktur di perusahaan.

"Ah, Ravi. Kapan kau masuk?" ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ravi sebelumnya.

"Baru saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mendengar ada yang masuk ke ruanganmu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hakyeon Hyung?" pertanyaan Ravi sepertinya tepat sekali kali ini.

"Uhm... Dia baru saja menelpon dan meminta ijin untuk pulang beberapa hari ke rumah orangtuanya. Aku tahu dia merasa kesepian, jadi ku ijinkan saja. Ravi-ya... Apakah aku suami yang baik? Aku merasa seperti sedang menelantarkan istri dan calon anakku saat ini hanya demi perusahaan." Tanya namja tampan itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela ruangannya yang menampilkan langit siang hari yang cerah.

Ravi terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jujur dia merasa kasihan pada Hakyeon. Tapi Taekwoon bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah melimpahkan pekerjaannya kepada orang lain jika ia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, sama seperti Hakyeon. Mereka berdua sama-sama lebih suka melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri sebisa mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu saran seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, lebih baik segera kau selesaikan semua proposal dan kontrak untuk para investor lalu serahkan semuanya padaku dan Ken agar kau bisa segera menikmati hari-harimu dengan Hakyeon Hyung. Tinggal menghitung minggu anak kalian akan lahir. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu. Aku akan mengurus hal-hal yang lain sementara kau menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu." Ucap Ravi sambil menepuk pundak Taekwoon sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan namja tampan itu pun kembali berkutat dengan segala pekerjaannya dan menanamkan niat baru, cepat menyelesaikan semuanya dan kembali berada di sisi istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Hakyeon dan In Guk sampai di rumah orangtua mereka. Rumah yang terbilang sederhana tentu saja jika di bandingkan dengan Mansion Jung, namun sangat asri dan nyaman. Hakyeon sangat merindukan suasana rumahnya ini. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai rumahnya dengan Taekwoon, hanya saja... Ah, sudah tidak perlu di bahas lagi. Dia datang kemari untuk menenangkan diri dan melepaskan rindu pada orangtuanya terutama sang Eomma.

"Ayo kita masuk. Eomma dan Appa pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak In Guk sambil menuntun Hakyeon masuk ke dalam rumahnya dangan satu tangannya yang lain menarik koper adiknya.

CKLEK

"Eomma, Appa aku datang~" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum dan suara riangnya.

"Omo Hakyeonie. Apa kabar, nak? Eomma sangat rindu padamu. Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya Mrs. Cha sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma, kandunganku juga sehat. Eomma dan Appa baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hakyeon

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mana Taekwoon? Apa dia tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Mr. Cha.

"Taekwoon sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan, Appa. Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Jika sudah selesai dia akan segera menyusul kemari. Dia juga rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa." Ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan.

Mrs. Cha yang melihat senyum tidak biasa anaknya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengajak Hakyeon untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Sepertinya beliau harus mengajak Hakyeon berbicara setelah ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Kamar...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Mrs. Cha membiarkan Hakyeon berganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman dulu sembari membantu anaknya menyusun pakaian yang dibawa Hakyeon ke dalam lemari agar memudahkan namja yang tengah hamil tua itu untuk mengambil pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya.

"Eomma biar aku saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Hakyeon yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian saat melihat Eommanya.

"Tak apa. Sudah lama Eomma tidak melakukannya. Kemarilah, sepertinya ada yang ingin sekali kau bicarakan." Ucap Mrs. Cha setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang mendengar ucapan Eommanya kemudia beranjak mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di ranjangnya, berhadapan langsung dengan sang ibu yang memberikan senyum lembutnya. Ah, Hakyeon benar-benar rindu dengan senyuman itu.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau bisa ceritakan pada Eomma. Jangan hanya kau simpan sendiri." Ucap Mrs. Cha sembari mengusap kepala Hakyeon dengan lembut.

Perlahan Hakyeon menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang ibu dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Air mata yang lama dia tahan akhirnya tumpah saat itu juga. Tidak, Hakyeon sungguh tidak merasa benci atau marah pada perubahan Taekwoon. Dia paham akanposisi Taekwoon yang merupakan penerus satu-satunya dari keluarga Jung. Dia hanya merasa... kecewa? Ya dia hanya merasa kecewa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Mrs. Cha yang mendengar cerita anaknya hanya berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Sedikitnya ia merasa lega bahwa masalah yang sedang anaknya hadapi bukanlah masalah yang sangat membahayakan kehidupan rumah tangga anaknya, meskipun masalah ini juga bukan masalah ringan yang jika di biarkan begitu saja tentu akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

Mrs. Cha juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taekwoon sepenuhnya mengingat sifat menantunya hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan anaknya. Hanya saja ia berharap kalau Taekwoon bisa lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk Hakyeon, di tambah keadaan Hakyeon sekarang ini sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk terus menemaninya. Keadaan orang yang sedang hamil tua tentu tidak bisa di prediksi dengan mudah kan?

Setelah puas bercerita dan menangis di pangkuan ibunya, Hakyeon jatuh tertidur. Dengan perlahan Mrs. Cha meletakkan bantal untuk alas tidur Hakyeon lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa jam Hakyeon tertidur. Yang jelas saat ia terbangun, ruangan kamarnya sudah gelap menandakan hari sudah beranjak malam. Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, merasa sedikit pusing karena tertidur setelah menangis cukup lama.

Hakyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih ponselnya yang teretak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata ada beberapa pesan masuk saat ia membuka ponselnya. Salah saunya dari Taekwoon yang menanyakan apakah dia sudah sampai dan berkata akan menghubunginya nanti.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Taekwoon, Hakywon beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan beranjak keluar kamar, berniat untuk makan malam yang sudah sangat terlambat untuknya. Ia yakin Eommanya sudah menyisakan untuknya dan ia juga yakin Hyungnya itu akan menunggunya di ruang tengah, kebiasaan sang Hyung yang dia rasa tidak akan pernah berubah jika ada berada di sekitar adiknya.

Kamar Hakyeon yang berada di lantai dua mengharuskannya menuruni tangga untuk sampai di ruang makan. Baru saja dua langkah menuruni tangga Hakyeon merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan tubuhnya melemas. Tak dapat dihindari lagi, tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar terasa lemas akhirnya limbung, membuatnya berguling dari tangga hingga ke lantai bawah.

"Ughhh..." rintih Hakyeon yang merasakan perutnya sangat sakit. Sungguh dia saat ini sangat panik dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya, ingin berteriak namun rasanya tidak sanggup. Ia sungguh merasa lemas dan kesakitan.

Beruntung In Guk yang memang tidak merubah kebiasaanya yang menunggu adiknya di ruang tamu jika adiknya terlambat untuk makan malam mendengar suara terjatuh dari tangga. Dengan cepat namja itu berlari menuju tangga dan mendapati adiknya sudah terbaring setengah sadar di tangga terbawah dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah dan celana yang dikenakan adiknya juga sudah berlumuran darah.

"HAKYEON! Astaga, bertahanlah. Hyung akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! EOMMA, APPA KITA HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" teriak In Guk sambil berusaha menjaga kesadaran Hakyeon.

"Ada ap- ASTAGA HAKYEON!" teriak Mrs. Cha yang langsung berlari menghampiri Hakyeon yang sudah semakin pucat menahan sakit.

Begitu Eommanya mendekat In Guk langsung beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Mr. Cha berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang menangis melihat keadaan Hakyeon dan berusaha membuat Hakyeon tetap sadar.

Saat In Guk kembali dengan membawa kunci mobil, ponsel Hakyeon berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Taekwoon.

"Demi Tuhan Jung Taekwoon. Kumohon kali ini kau bisa bersikap egois dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaan sialanmu itu dan segera datang ke rumah sakit Changwon secepatnya atau kau akan kehilangan anak dan istrimu!" teriak In Guk tanpa membiarkan Taekwoon mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lalu mematikan ponsel Hakyeon dan segera menggendong adiknya ke mobil di ikuti oleh Mr. dan Mrs, cha di belakangnya.

Mrs. Cha masuk lebih dahulu di kursi belakang agar bisa menjaga Hakyeon. Sementara Mr. Cha duduk di depan untuk menjaga emosi anak tertuanya agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru, bukan berarti dia tidak ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit fan anak serta calon cucunya segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Tetapi dengan keadaan panik dan emosi tentunya tidak akan baik saat membawa mobil kan?

Sementara itu di Seoul, namja bernama Taekwoon yang baru saja mendapati teriakan kakak iparnya terdiam beberapa saat. Dan setelah menyadari semua ucapan kakak iparnya, tanpa ia perdulikan lagi tatapan bertanya dari Ravi segera melesat keluar dari ruangannya setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Changwon. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah sampai dan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan istri dan anaknya ia akan menghubungi Ravi untuk mengatasi semuanya. Saat ini Hakyeon dan calon anak mereka lebih penting daripada perusahaan.

Dan entah beruntung atau tidak, jalanan malam itu benar-benar nyaris sepi sehingga tanpa ragu Taekwoon menambah kecepatannya agar bisa segera tiba di Changwon. Meskipun tetap saja memakan beberapa jam, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa lebih cepat tiba. Sungguh saat ini ia merasa amat sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa berada di samping istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Hakyeon langsung dilarikan ke ruang operasi melihat keadaanya yang sudah sangat riskan untuk hanya sekedar dilakukan pemeriksaan. Selama perjalanan pendarahan yang alaminya semakin banyak. Tepat saat memasuki ruang operasi kesadaran Hakyeon hilang sepenuhnya.

Mr. dan Mrs. Cha serta In Guk saat ini hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang operasi sambil berdoa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda dokter akan keluar dan memberikan kabar untuk mereka. Hanya ada suster yang beberapa kali keluar untuk mengambil persediaan darah dan cairan infus.

Menurut suster yang keluar pertama kali Hakyeon mengalami pendarahan hebat dan membutuhkan transfusi darah. Beruntung rumah sakit masih memiliki stock golongan darah yang sama dengan milik Hakyeon.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara oarang berlari menuju mereka. In Guk yang saat itu masih terbangun mendongak dan menatap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Taekwoon. Sedangkan orangtuanya masih tertidur setelah merasa panik dan ibunya yang menangis terus sejak dari rumah.

"Hhh hhhh H-Hyung b-Bagaimana Hakyeon dan anak kami? Mereka baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon katakan kalau mereka baik-baik saja, Hyung hiks hiks..." ucap Taekwoon di sela isakannya. Ya, seorang Jung Taekwoon yang terkenal dingin dan tak banyak bicara kali ini menangis sesenggukan di depan kakak ipar dan mertuanya yang terbangun karena mendengar suaranya.

In Guk yang melihat adik iparnya menangis jadi tidak tega untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Ia tahu bagaimanapun Taekwoon pasti khawatir dengan istri dan anaknya. Bagaimanapun Taekwoon sangat mencintai Hakywon, ia bisa melihat itu dimata Taekwoon satiap namja dingin itu sedang menatap adiknya. Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Taekwoon yang sudah jatuh terduduk tidak jauh darinya, kemudian membawa namja itu berdiri dan memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Tenanglah. Hakyeon dan anak kalian pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan kalau Hakyeon itu namja yang kuat? Kita tunggu dokter keluar untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka. Sekarang duduklah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu." Ujar In Guk sambil menepuk bahu Taekwoon dan membawanya duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter yang menangani Hakyeon keluar dengan wajah lelah namun terselip rasa lega.

Melihat itu Taekwoon langsung mendekati sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan anak dan istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apakah anda suaminya? Tuan Hakyeon dan anak anda baik-baik saja dan anak anda sangat tampan. Meskipun sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat tapi Tuan Hakyeon baik-baik saja, tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia akan sadar dalam 24 jam mengingat kondisinya yang juga mengalami benturan pada kepalanya. Kami akan terus memantaunya, tapi saya bisa memastikan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah Tuan Hakyeon di pindah ke ruang rawat. Saya permisi." Ucap sang dokter.

Taekwoon yang mendengar perkataan dokter kembali jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis karena merasa lega bahwa istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja. Yah meskipun masih terselip rasa khawatir kalau-kalau Hakyeon tidak akan sadar dalam waktu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah hampir enam jam sejak Hakyeon di pindahkan ke ruang rawat dan Taekwoon bahkan belum memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Sebelum menemani Hakyeon di ruang rawatnya, Taekwoon sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka dan kembali menangis melihat bayi lelaki mungil yang akhirnya terlahir ke dunia. Ia bersyukur bahwa apa yang selama ini ia dan Hakyeon nantikan terlahir dengan selamat meskipun harus di dahului dengan kejadian buruk.

Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa tidak ada akibat yang di alami anaknya karena si ibu terjatuh dari tangga karena kandungan Hakyeon sangat kuat. Setelah melihat keadaan anaknya barulah Taekwoon menemani Hakyeon yang masih belum sadar.

Orangtua Hakyeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dulu dan akan kembali menjelang siang dengan membawakan pakaian Hakyeon dan mungkin pakaian ganti untuk Taekwoon juga membawa makanan untuk Taekwoon. Dan In Guk pun ikut pulang ke rumah mereka karena harus mengantar kedua orangtuanya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Taekwoon meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Ravi untuk memberitahu alasannya pergi begitu saja ditengah pembicaraan mereka tentang perusahaan malam itu. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya di tangan Hakyeon, pandangannya pun tak pernah beralih sedikit pun dari wajah pucat istrinya.

Taekwoon juga meminta Ravi untuk mengurus semuanya. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Ravi dan Ken, kekasih Ravi juga tangan kanan kepercayaan Taekwoon, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyampaikan maafnya pada para investor mereka dalam rapat siang nanti karena ia tidak bisa menghadirinya langsung.

Sungguh saat ini keluarganya lebih penting dari apapun, dia tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dulu saat orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, ada Hakyeon yang membangkitkan semangatnya. Jika kali ini dia lebih mementingkan perusahaan dan meninggalkan anak dan istrinya, sungguh ia akan lebih hancur lagi karena penopang hidupnya tidak ada di sisinya. Dan beruntung sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikan Taekwoon kesempatan untuk menikmati hidupnya bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Ravi yang mengerti dengan keadaan sepupunya itu menyanggupi semuanya dan berkata akan berkunjung bersama Ken jika urusan di perusahaan sudah selesai. Tepat setelah Taekwoon menutup sambungan teleponnya, tangan Hakyeon dalam genggamannya menunjukkan gerakan yang menadakan namja itu akan segera sadar, lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter.

"Unghh~"

Benar saja, tak lama namja yang sejak tadi tertidur itu kini perlahan membuka matanya. Tidak terlalu sulit mengingat Taekwoon sengaja mengganti lampu kamar rawat itu dengan lampu yang ada di atas nakas.

Setelah menjernihkan pandangannya, Hakyeon yang merasa tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan detik itu juga matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam namun selalu bersinar lembut saat menatapnya, mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa ia sadari setetes airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ssstt uljima Hakyeon, aku disini. Maafkan aku karena tidak ada di sisimu beberapa bulan ini. Maaf aku membuatmu kecewa. Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh benci padaku karena membuatmu kecewa dan menangis. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpamu." Ucap Taekwoon, yang menurut Hakyeon adalah ucapan yang cukup panjang jika itu seorang Jung Taekwoon yang mengucapkannya.

Taekwoon lalu beranjak ke atas tempat tidur Hakyeon dan perlahan memeluk namja yang di cintainya itu. Hakyeon yang merasakan pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan kembali terisak di dada namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Taekwoon yang mendengar isakan istrinya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya perlahan, memberikan kecupan di puncak kepalanya dan melantunkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan istrinya.

Perlahan Hakyeon mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Taekwoon yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia sunggu rindu dengan namja ini. Rasanya lama sekali mereka tidak berada sedekat ini. Taekwoon yang melihat tatapan istrinya kembali melayangkan kecupan lembut, tapi kali ini di bibir namja tan manis itu. Hanya kecupan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan cintanya untuk namja manis itu.

"Terimakasih karena kau baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan seorang putra yang sehat untukku. Terimakasih karena kau tetap berada di sisiku meskipun mungkin aku sering mengecewakanmu, membuatmu menangis diam-diam. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Jung Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon dengan lembut.

"Putra? Anak kita laki-laki? Dia baik-baik saja kan? A-aku tadi terjatuh. Taekwoonie, dia baik-baik saja kan? Hiks anak kita baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hakyeon yang seketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Sssstt tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah, dia sangat sehat. Tenanglah, sayang. Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Ia akan menjadi anak yang kuat." Ucap Taekwoon kembali memeluk istrinya, menenangkan namja manis itu.

Hakyeon yang sudah merasa tenang kemudian membalas pelukan Taekwoon, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang suami, menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan juga. Aroma yang membuatnya lebih tenang hingga kembali jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang merasakan istrinya kembali tertidur perlahan beranjak ke sisi Hakyeon agar tetap bisa memeluk istrinya tersebut sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang juga sudah terasa lelah setelah malam panjang yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang keluarga Hakyeon kembali ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan pakaian dan makanan. Ketika mereka masuk tampak Hakyeon yang sedang menimang putranya tengah di peluk oleh Taekwoon dari samping.

Hakyeon yang menyadari kehadiran keluarganya menyambut mereka dengan sikap cerianya.

"Eomma, Appa, Hyung kalian sudah datang? Kalian sudah melihat putraku? Aish dia sungguh tampan, persis seperti Taekwoon. Tapi ku harap sikapnya tidak mengikuti Taekwoon. Bisa-bisa aku akan membeku nanti kalau di rumah ada dua manusia es." Ucap Hakyeon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya membayangkan kalau anaknya nanti akan mrmiliki sifat dingin Taekwoon.

"Hahahaha bukankah kau pandai mencairkan es, Hakyeon? Buktinya namja kaku ini selalu luluh kalau sudah berhadapan denganmu." Ucap In Guk sambil meledek Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Tidak lupa ia menyapa mertuanya juga dan meminta maaf karena merasa tidak bisa menjaga Hakyeon dengan baik.

Orangtua Hakyeon yang mengerti bagaimana keadaan Taekwoon bisa memakluminya. Lagi pula bukan murni keinginan Taekwoon untuk jadi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga sempat membuat istrinya terkesan terlantar.

Setelahnya mereka berbincang ringan sambil menikmati masakan Mrs. Cha. Dan saat waktu menjelang malam datanglah Ravi dan Ken.

"Annyeonggggg~~ Kenjumma sudah datang~~~" ucap Ken dengan suara lantang yang membuat bayi dalam dekapan Hakyeon terbangun dan menangis keras.

"Yak! Lee Jaehwan! Kau membuat anakku kaget dan terbangun! Aish jinja! Sstt sudah sayang jangan menangis. Maafkan ahjummamu yang berisik itu, ne" ujar Hakyeon yang berusaha menenangkan bayinya. Sedangkan Taekwoon sudah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Ken yang bernama asli Lee Jaehwan itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ravi.

"Hai, Hyung. Selamat atas kelahiran putra kalian. Maaf kami baru datang karena harus mengurus rapat dengan investor. Dan Taekwoon Hyung, kau bisa mengambil libur beberapa bulan kalau mau dan serahkan semuanya padaku dan Ken. Kami bisa mengatasinya. Kau membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluargamu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Tuan Direktur." Ujar Ravi dengan smirknya karena kali ini berhasil membuat seorang Jung Taekwoon diam dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Ne ne ne terimakasih karena kalian telah membantuku dan mohon bantuannya juga hingga beberapa bulan ke depan." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Ravi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anak kalian, Hyung?" tanya Ken yang ternyata sudah berada di sebelah kiri Hakyeon dan menatap bayi yang sudah kembali tertidur itu.

"Jung Sanghyuk. Namanya Jung Sanghyuk dan panggilannya Hyuk hehehe" ucap Hakyeon sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Wah nama yang bagus dan terdengar imut. Hai hyukkie, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Ken sambil memegang tangan mungil bayi bernama Sanghyuk itu.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang ringan sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan.

Taekwoon kembali memeluk Hakyeon dan menatapnya dengan dalam, memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang teramat sangat untuk namja manisnya. Lalu saling melontarkan senyuman bahagia.

"I love you, Hakyeon... I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Taekwoon..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **TO MY FRIEND:**

 **Ude nih ye. Gak tau deh ini sesuai apa gak. Moga sesuai ye hahahaha**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
